


Hangin'

by 852_Prospect_Archivist



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-10
Updated: 2013-05-10
Packaged: 2017-12-11 06:28:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/794905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/852_Prospect_Archivist/pseuds/852_Prospect_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blair's scientific curiosity strays a little far for Jim's comfort level.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hangin'

Cybel challenged:  
>Okay, I can't help myself. I want to see someone(s) write a story, scene,  
>vignette, drabble, whatever where Blair becomes obsessed with this issue,  
>whether regarding himself, or better yet, Jim. Roll with it, people.  


"Sir, yes sir!" 

## Hangin'

by Ann Teitelbaum  


"Hey, Jim?" 

"Yeah?" 

"You wear boxers usually, right?" 

"Yeaaah." 

"Well, do you dress right or left?" 

"What??" 

"You know, your penis. Do you hang it along your right side or your left?" 

"What the hell can it matter?" 

"It doesn't really _matter_, I'm just curious." 

"Well, get un-curious. It's personal." 

"Heh, are you blushing, Jim?" 

"No, I'm not, _Blair_." 

"You _are_, you're blushing!" 

"You lie awake at night thinking this shit up, don't you? There I am, sleeping soundly, with no idea in the world what you're going to pop off with next!" 

"Hey, it's just a research question, don't go ballistic on me, big guy!" 

"Big guy? So, now you wanna know how big?? Well, I'm _not_ letting you measure me, either flaccid _or_ hard, and that's final! You and your anthro buddies can just research something _else_!" 

"That's not a bad idea, Jim -- size and how it relates to... but hey, you still haven't told me if you dress right or left!"   
  


* * *

Email the author with comments.  
Use your browsers back button to return to your story selections or submit a [new](http://b-b-t.mit.edu/SXF/cgi-bin/senslash/storysearch.cgi) query.


End file.
